Secrets of the Wolf 2: Dark Visions of Fate
by Himewolf398
Summary: Zola starts having visions about Kai's apprentice coming to kill them and resurrect the dead Kai. They'll have to use a new form of power in order to combat this new enemy.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to start on the sequel to my Secrets of the Wolf story. I've also thought about making this a trilogy fanfic but I haven't decided if the third one will take place after the second or before the first. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I know you can do better than that Shu." a sixteen-year-old girl said. She had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, silver colored eyes, a blue short sleeve shirt with a baby blue skirt and white shoes. Her shadow, Pegasus, floated next to her and her opponent gritted his teeth. Shu was wearing a red short sleeve shirt with gray shorts and red and white shoes. His shadow, Blue Dragon, floated next to him and growled.<p>

"Come on Shu! Four years of training and we still can't take them down!" Blue Dragon growled and Shu glared at him.

"Well it's not like Kristina was just sitting back relaxing all this time while we were training." Shu said and Blue Dragon stopped growling.

"Are you two just gonna chat all day? I do have to be somewhere in fifteen minutes." Kristina said tapping her foot and Pegasus snorted.

"Let's go Blue Dragon! Crushing Nail!" Shu shouted and Blue Dragon shot forward with his attack and Pegasus grabbed both his wrists.

"Now what?" Pegasus asked and Blue Dragon smirked.

"Now THIS! Fire Crisis!" Shu shouted and Blue Dragon shot a powerful stream of blue flames at Pegasus. The attack hit him and Pegasus hit the ground. Their shadows disappeared and Kristina smiled.

"Not bad Shu." Kristina said and she turned towards a young devee standing at the arena entrance. "Once the obstacle course is set then you can start Marumaro."

"Right maro." Marumaro said and Shu and Kristina exited the arena. Then they saw Jiro talking to Kluke and Bouquet next to a fruit stand. Jiro had on a dark blue short sleeve shirt with forest green shorts and blue shoes. Kluke had on a light pink short sleeve shirt with a white skirt and red shoes. Bouquet had on a yellow short sleeve shirt with blue skirt and light blue and white shoes.

"Hey guys!" Shu shouted waving and they turned their attention to him. "What's up?"

"Nothing much just shopping." Kluke said and Bouquet hugged Shu tightly.

"My beloved is with me once again!" Bouquet said and everyone sweatdropped.

"Where's Marumaro?" Jiro asked and Kristina pointed to the arena.

"He should be using the new obstacle course with Saber Tiger right now." Kristina said and Sam walked over to them. He was wearing a light red short sleeve shirt with blue jean shorts and red and blue shoes.

"There you guys are." Sam said and they looked at him.

"What's wrong Sam?" Bouquet asked and Sam smiled.

"Nothing's wrong. In fact, it's good news." Shu was grinning widely.

"Then spill it already!" Shu shouted and Marumaro walked over.

"What's going on maro?" Marumaro asked.

"I just received word that Rikaru and Zola are on their way here." Sam said and everyone smiled.

"Today?" Kristina asked excited and Sam nodded.

"They should be arriving any minute now." Sam said and Kristina shifted to her wolf form before racing towards the gate.

"Hey wait for us!" Kluke shouted as they ran after her.

"**Too excited to!**" Kristina shouted looking back at Kluke. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into someone. She sat on her haunches and shook her head. "**Sorry about that.**"

"No need to apologize. I can understand your excitement." a voice said. Kristina looked up and saw Rikaru looking back down at her with a smile. He was wearing a sleeveless black leather vest with beige cargo shorts and red shoes. Zola, who was standing next to him, was wearing a violet midriff baring short sleeve shirt with blue jean shorts and black shoes. Her sword was tied around her waist and she still had her infamous bandana on her head.

"Whoa." a voice said and they saw Shu and the others walking over to them.

"You two look different." Jiro said.

"I could say the same for you." Zola said smiling and Kristina shifted to human form. She hugged Rikaru and Zola with the others and they followed Kristina to the palace.

In the palace...

"So, how are you guys?" Rikaru asked. They were all sitting down at the large dining room table.

"We're good and we've been training our asses off." Shu said. "Which reminds me, you owe me a fight Zola!"

"Calm down Shu. They _just_ got here if you haven't noticed." Jiro said and Shu pouted.

"Anyway, what happened on your trip bro?" Kristina asked. Rikaru noticed that she was grinning very suggestively and he sweatdropped.

"What's with that look?" Rikaru asked and Kristina only grinned wider. "Are you serious? You've been hanging out with Rye too much."

"That may be true but I can sense _and_ smell something." Kristina said and Rikaru blushed deeply. "That's all I needed to know."

"What're you talking about?" Bouquet asked and Kristina made a fake evil laugh.

"Oh nothing dear Bouquet." Kristina said giggling and Zola chuckled.

"I know what you're talking about Kristina." Zola said and Kristina stared at her smirk.

"Really? He told you?" Kristina asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Rikaru said and Zola stood up. She walked over to Kristina and whispered something in her ear.

"What is she saying?" Kluke asked and Jiro shrugged.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kristina shouted with wide eyes and she fell out of her chair. Zola moved back a little and Kristina slowly stood up. "I've underestimated you Zola."

"You told her?" Rikaru asked blushing.

"No, but I did imply it." Zola said.

"Can we please change to a subject that we understand?" Shu asked and Zola sat back down.

"So what's been going on during your trip?" Bouquet asked.

"Since we defeated Takeshi nothing much has happened in the world. We occasionally fought some lone vampires and rouge werewolves here and there but not much has happened." Rikaru answered shrugging.

"We investigated some ruins in the Northern Forest having to do with the origins of werewolves and vampires. We didn't get many leads but we still plan to investigate." Zola said.

"That's awesome!" Shu shouted.

"So how long are you guys staying?" Jiro asked.

"Maybe for a couple of days then we're heading back out." Zola said and Rikaru nodded.

"Hey bro, you two can stay in the palace with us." Kristina said and she snapped her fingers. Two guards walked in and kneeled before her.

"What is it that you command your majesty?" one guard asked.

"Prepare a room for Zola and Rikaru." Kristina said and the guards nodded before leaving. Rikaru raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I see you've gotten accustomed to living the life of a queen." Rikaru said and Kristina nodded.

"It's the most awesome thing ever." Kristina said smiling and Rikaru stood up. "Well I'm on my way to see Sam."

"I'll go with you!" Shu shouted and followed Rikaru out.

"Geez, wait for me!" Kluke shouted and ran after them. The a guard walked in.

"Your majesty, you have a meeting you need to go to." the guard said and Kristina sighed.

"Fine." Kristina said and she followed the guard out.

"I assume none of you have anything to do so let's take a walk and tell me more of what you guys have been up to." Zola said and the others followed her out.

Elsewhere...

"How dare they." a woman said in an alleyway in Jibral City. "How dare those fools get rid of the Kai-sama. They shall pay dearly."

"I see you feel the same way that we do." a voice said and the woman turned around to see a vampire and two humans standing there staring at her with Krimson Knight armor on.

"W-Who are you?" the woman asked.

"Don't be alarmed human. I can sense your great loyalty and dedication to destroying the very people who are responsible for Kai-sama's death. We're here to help you carry out the revenge...Kai-sama's human apprentice." the vampire said and the woman smiled.

"Yes! Thank you so much! We'll destroy every last one of them!" the woman said, happy that she now had allies.

"We know the two werewolves responsible." the human on the left said and he handed the woman a picture of Rikaru and Zola in wolf form.

"They disguise themselves as humans too." the human on the right said and he handed the woman a picture of Rikaru and Zola in their human forms. She glared at both pictures with hatred.

"Good. Let's get to work." the woman said and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>There's chapter one peoples! Read and Review!^_^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2 of my lovely little sequel story. There are a few things I would like to clear up before you start reading my eager little...readers.

First, I have decided to make the third story a prequel. I'll fill you in on the details when I get at least halfway done with this story and I set everything up.

Second, I changed the name of Kristina's love interest from Ryan to Davis. Why? Because I love that name.

Third, this will also be more than 20 chapters unlike my last one so...AWESOME FOR YOU ALL AGAIN! *shoots of more happy party streamers and throws confetti*

Fourth and final one, the beginning of this chapter takes place at night and I'll tell you when it shifts to daytime.

Now that this stuff is out the way...ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Where the hell am I?" Zola asked. She was surrounded by a neverending dark forest covered in dense fog that was up to her waist. Nothing felt as if it were alive and she glanced around.<p>

"I see you possess a special ability female werewolf." a female voice and Zola saw a woman walk out of the fog. She had long blue-violet hair and forest green eyes. She wore a red halter top with a black skirt and thigh high heeled boots. "Which is odd considering the fact that no werewolf in history is even close to being psychic."

"Who are you?" Zola asked. She could sense that this woman wasn't a vampire or a werewolf but she remained wary.

"That is unimportant at the moment. You and your mate have committed a crime that I intend to make you pay for with your lives!" the woman's voice boomed throughout the dark forest and Zola growled. "I really hope you haven't forgotten your humanity after all this time."

"What crime are you talking about?" That question only seemed to make the woman even more angry.

"You know exactly what you did so don't pretend that you don't! I'm coming for you two and I'll make sure you pay in full!" the woman disappeared into the fog and Zola was left confused.

Zola woke up in the middle of the night. She held her head in her left hand and felt someone gently placing their hand on her right shoulder. She looked over to her right and saw Rikaru looking at her with gentle and worried golden eyes. He sensed that Zola was suddenly stressed about something and woke up. When she looked at him with tired ice blue eyes he knew that he was right after all. In order to comfort his mate, he sat up completely and moved her into his lap. Zola was taken by surprise but didn't complain and leaned back against his firm chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her silver hair affectionately while making a soft and low growling sound. Zola's eyes widened and she immediately calmed down. Her feminine side swooned at how soothing his actions were but there was no way in hell that she'd tell him that. Rikaru sensed her body relax and her stress level drop sharply.

"What's wrong Zola?" Rikaru asked now resting his chin gently on her right shoulder.

"I just had this weird dream. A woman appeared in a dark forest surrounded by dense fog. She didn't answer any of my questions and said that you and I committed a crime that must be payed with our lives." Zola answered and Rikaru looked just as confused as she did.

"I'm not sure what she means ether but we'll figure it out."

Elsewhere...

"They have no idea what's in store for them. I feel so giddy with excitement!" the woman shouted while twirling around in the middle of a room. A vampire soldier with violet hair walked in and sweatdropped from her actions.

"Ahem, Melanie-sama." the vampire said and the woman stopped twirling.

"Ah there you are Jynx. What have your bats picked up?" Melanie asked.

"They've located the home of the knights that helped the two werewolves destroy Kai-sama's army. It's a city called Jibral." Jynx said and Melanie grinned.

"Good. Send a team of your best men there at once."

"As you wish." Jynx left and Melanie turned on the intercom.

"Captain Blade! Your presence is requested." After a couple of minutes, a male vampire with unusual white hair walked in. He had several swords tied around his waist and on his back. He held a dark brown cowboy hat in his right hand and was smoking a cigarette.

"What do you command?" Blade asked looking at her with red eyes.

"I want you and Captain Dark to come to a few cities with me."

"May I ask why?"

"We're going to gather some allies." Melanie grinned and Blade nodded.

Jibral City...

"Konrad sir, we're under attack!" a soldier shouted.

"What? By who?" Konrad asked and several werewolves burst through the wall.

"W-W-Werewolves!" another soldier shouted and was immediately devoured. Blood splattered on the floor and the other soldier next to Konrad was met with the same fate by another werewolf. A different werewolf was about to attack him until he pulled out his large sword and sliced it in half.

'Why are werewolves attacking us?' Konrad thought. He and his army fought beside them against the vampire army so why were they being betrayed? More werewolves burst in and Konrad yelled angrily as he charged towards them.

Morning, in a different city...

"Excellent." Melanie said and she hung up her communicator. "Now let's commence our first plan."

"May we have your attention please!" Blade shouted and the people walking around stopped. "Thank you! Our leader would like to say a few words!"

"This is for your own safety darlings!" a male vampire with reddish pink hair said. Everyone muttered amongst themselves and gathered around. Melanie stepped on top of a barrel and cleared her throat.

"Everyone! I'm here to bring a sad piece of news. Jibral City has fallen." Melanie said and the audience gasped. "Now you all may be wondering who could've done such a thing. Which makes me pleased to inform you that a breed of supernatural creatures are responsible and that breed is known as werewolves!"

"Impossible! Werewolves were allies with Jibral against an army of vampires!" a civilian man shouted and the others voiced their agreement.

"I understand how hard it is to believe such a thing but it's the truth and Jibral isn't their only target. This was actually their plan all along. Now that majority of the vampires have been eliminated, they are trying to take control. They're much smarter than we ever gave them credit for. They remained docile so everyone would channel their hatred towards vampires. With the world of vampires now reduced by more than half, the werewolves could overwhelm them and forcefully take control! They were originally the evil ones from the beginning!"

"Show us some proof then." a civilian woman said and before Melanie could answer, a severely wounded Jibral soldier limped towards them. The audience gasped and Blade rushed over to him.

"Sir, are you alright?" Blade asked and the soldier coughed up blood.

"J-Jibral...att..acked...b-by...w-w...were...wolves." the soldier collapsed and Blade felt his pulse.

"He's dead." Blade said and the audience talked amongst themselves. Half were scared while the other half were angry.

"Is that enough proof for you? These evil werewolves have crossed the line and their payment will be their death! Join the vampires in the new and improved Krimson Knight army and let us destroy this plague before it spreads!" Melanie shouted and the crowd cheered. "Captain Dark over there has the sign up sheet."

"Come here if you want to sign up dears!" Dark shouted waving and everyone in the audience rushed over. Melanie hopped off the barrel and smirked darkly.

In Desert-Moon village...

"So she's had a weird dream?" Sam asked and Rikaru nodded. Everyone was sitting in the livingroom area on couches and chairs.

"A woman said we committed a crime and must pay for it with our lives." Zola said.

"You two haven't committed any crimes as far as I know so she must be talking about getting revenge." Sam said.

"Revenge for what though? She gave Zola too vague a statement." Rikaru said.

"Wait, she said you two right Zola?" Kluke asked and Zola nodded.

"If that's the case then she may be talking about someone you two killed together." Kristina said.

"That's the thing. We didn't kill anyone together before we were officially mates." Zola said and Rikaru figured it out.

"She means Kai." Rikaru said and everyone looked at him.

"Didn't you tell us that Takeshi was the one who killed him?" Shu asked.

"That woman must not know maro." Marumaro said.

"Yeah but how would she know that Rikaru and Zola were there when Kai was killed?" Jiro asked.

"Something's not right here." Rikaru muttered.

"We should get and informant." Bouquet said. "Let's get Homeron!"

"Good idea. Homeron has a new apprentice too." Zola said and Jiro raised an eyebrow.

"Is this one named Homeron too?" Jiro asked and Kristina snickered.

"Actually no. His name is Davis and he's a werewolf." Rikaru said and the others looked shocked.

"Good because that guy loves that name too much." Shu said and Rikaru's communicator started buzzing. He placed it in his ear and pressed a button.

"What is it?" Rikaru asked.

"Straight to the point as always Ricky-boy." a voice said. "At least say hello first."

"Just get to the point Rye."

"Cool, Rye's on the communicator." Kristina said and Rikaru shot up out of his seat.

"What!" Rikaru shouted and everyone stared at him in surprise from his sudden action.

"Yeah I just found out when I flew over it. I'll meet you guys there." Rye said and Rikaru hung up.

"Shit." Rikaru growled and almost crushed the communicator in anger. His eyes flashed violet and he calmed down.

"What's wrong?" Zola asked.

"Jibral City was attacked." Rikaru answered and everyone gasped.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 is done! Read and Review!^_^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3 everyone. I've decided to make the third story take place between the first and second one during Rikaru and Zola's adventure. Also, the new vehicles in this story are the ones from Jak X so I don't own them and if you don't know what they look like then you can look up the names. I don't really have a big imagination when it comes to cars unless I'm painting them or something but I did change the names on some of them little. I did use some weapons from the movie Death Race in here so I don't own those ether. It's not really my area of expertise. In this story, the Krimson Knight army has transitioned from swords to guns so you see how things will get more dangerous. Now read on!

* * *

><p>"Who did it? Is Konrad okay?" Shu asked.<p>

"Calm down Shu. We're going to head over there to find out." Zola said.

"Did Rye say who did it?" Kluke asked and Rikaru shook his head.

"No, he was flying too high in the air to tell." Rikaru said.

"Then let's head out." Kristina said.

"As much as I'd love for you to join us sis, you can't neglect your responsibilities as Werewolf Queen." Rikaru said and Kristina cursed under her breath.

"I'll be glad to take over for her." Sam said and everyone stared at him.

"Are you sure maro?" Marumaro asked and Sam nodded.

"I'm Kristina's advisor and second in command." Sam said.

"Awesome now let's go." Shu said and they left the palace. They rushed over to the huge garage and found Rei working on a new desert car. There were several new desert cars lined up next to him. Kristina, Shu and Marumaro's jaws dropped when they saw the new cars. Jiro, Bouquet and Kluke just stared in awe at them and Rei closed the hood on the last car. He tossed his wrench in the air like a baton and used his small gray towel to wipe the sweat of his face. He turned around and waved at them.

"Hey Rikaru! Zola!" Rei shouted and they walked over to him. "I finished working on making the adjustments to these vehicles so go ahead and knock yourselves out.

"What are these cars?" Bouquet asked.

"And where did you get them?" Jiro asked and Rei walked over to the first car.

"Rye said that he aquired some new vehicles for us to use. Of course since he's still a merchant, these cars don't come free." Rei said and he pointed to Rikaru with a large grin. "However, Rikaru came along and managed to buy all of them from Rye."

"Seriously?" Kluke asked shocked that Rikaru was able to buy even three of these expensive looking vehicles, let alone fourteen of them. Rikaru looked at her and grinned.

"Okay bro, how in the freakin hell were you able to buy fourteen of these cars?" Kristina asked.

"Well, I've been saving up money from each job ever since Nene first found me. Plus, Rye gave me the 'close friends discount' so I was able to buy all of them." Rikaru said.

"Even I was surprised." Zola said shrugging and Rei cleared his throat.

"This is the Anvil RTX. It has a good speed, moderate handling, turbo quality and it's armor can withstand practically a truckload of missiles." Rei said and everyone glanced over the orange and black paint on the armor that had M134 miniguns mounted on the hood.

"This next one is called the Earth Basher. It's not very good when it comes to speed but defense is where this vehicle shines. It can take at least double the damage that the Anvil RTX can handle. It's very capable of handling a hell of a lot of damage and can still keep going." The car was painted violet and white with Russian RPG-7 rocket launchers on the roof and a pair of M61 Vulcan gatling guns mounted on the sides. (**a/n: Called Basher in Jak X**)

"This one is called the Dragonfly. It's good in both speed and defense but it has a slow turning speed so watch out for that." It was painted forest green and black with M1919 machine guns on the hood.

"This one is Rikaru's personal favorite, the Lightning Wolf. As the name suggests, it's the fastest car among all of them. It's also good when it comes to defense but because it goes so fast, your timing when it comes to turns needs to be flawless." It was painted a dark blue with black stripes with a pair of MG34 machine guns on the hood, twi Uzis mounted on the grill. (**a/n: Called the Street Grinder in Jak X**)

"This is Rye's personal favorite, the Steel Rhino. This has the same low speed level but it's the best in the group when it comes to defense. It can take even more damage than the Anvil RTX and Earth Basher combined." It was black with a large gold strip across the middle. It also had Russian RPG-7 rocket launchers with MG42 machine guns and flamethrowers mounted on the trunk. (**a/n: Called Hammer Head in Jak X**)

"Sorry Rei but we don't have time for you to introduce the other cars to us. We need to get to Jibral." Rikaru said and Rei nodded. Then Rikaru turned to Kristina.

"Can you drive yet Kristina?" Rikaru asked and Kristina puffed out her chest proudly.

"Yep! Rei taught me how to drive on my sixteenth birthday." Kristina said and she hopped in the driver's seat of the Wolf Blade. It was painted a dark red with silver stripes. There were FN MAG machine guns mounted on the hood with an M37 machine gun with a turret shield on the roof. (**a/n: Called Road Blade in Jak X**)

"The Lightning Wolf and Wolf Blade can hold four people each." Rei said and Rikaru hopped in the Lightning Wolf. Zola, Jiro and Marumaro hopped in with Rikaru and Shu, Kluke and Bouquet hopped in with Kristina. The garage doors leading out into the desert opened and the two cars raced off.

In Jibral...

"This isn't good." Rye said to himself as he looked around. The castle walls had claw marks all over along with some housed and the ground. "Sadly, there's only one supernatural breed that can do this much damage."

"This is horrible!" a voice shouted and Rye turned around to see Rikaru and the gang walking towards him with the two new desert vehicles parked side by side. Shu and the others looked around in shock at the amount the blood coating the walls and ground.

"Who could've done all this?" Bouquet asked hiding behind Shu. Rikaru, Zola and Kristina smelledthe same scents and growled at the same time.

"Werewolves." Zola said and they looked at her.

"She's right. Only werewolves can do damage of this magnitude." Rye said and Kristina stared at him.

"What? What happened to the 'pervert guy' that goofed around and flirted with every woman?" Kristina asked and Rye looked at her, slightly offended.

"Hey, I can be serious when the situation calls for it." Rye said and Rikaru walked around the now deserted city.

"Where's Konrad?" Shu asked worried and Rye pointed to a house next to Rikaru.

"He should be resting in that safehouse right now. Konrad and two other Jibral soldiers were the only survivers from the army. There are also some civilians there while most were being evacuated." Rye said and Shu rushed to the house. He knocked on the door and it opened slightly.

"Who is it?" a voice asked.

"I'm Shu. My friends and I are here to see Konrad." Shu said and the door closed. Then it opened completely, revealing a tall brown-haired man in Jibral armor.

"You and your friends may come in." the man said and he walked others walked inside and gasped when they saw a badly injured Konrad sitting on the couch with two women changing his bandages. Shu, Kluke and Bouquet rushed over to him.

"Konrad, are you alright?" Kluke asked and Konrad weakly smiled at her.

"Don't worry about me Kluke. I'll be just fine after some rest." Konrad said and Shu sighed in relief. Then Konrad looked up at Rikaru and glared at him. He shot up from his seat and grabbed his sword. Shu, Kluke and Bouquet jumped back from his sudden action and Konrad pointed his sword at Rikaru. The sword stopped a couple inches from Rikaru's face but the white werewolf didn't even flinch.

"Konrad what are you doing?" Shu asked.

"He's the cause of all this Shu! He sent those werewolves to attack Jibral!" Konrad shouted and the two Jibral soldiers drew their weapons.

"Whoa hold on here Konrad." Jiro said. "Rikaru didn't order anyone to attack Jibral."

"How would you know Jiro? Have you even been around him very much?" Konrad asked and Jiro was silent. Rikaru and Zola were gone for four years so he couldn't think of a comeback. "Besides, I was told all about this guy from a werewolf I defeated. He betrayed you guys, he betrayed Nene and now he's betrayed Jibral! What makes you think that he won't betray you all again?"

"Because...because I trust him." Kluke said and Konrad stared at her in shock.

"I do too." Bouquet said and the others nodded.

"He's our friend maro." Marumaro said. "He won't betray us."

"He's earned my trust as well." Jiro said.

"I can assure you that Rikaru did nothing of the sort." Zola said.

"I don't control werewolves like that." Rikaru said and Konrad stared at him. "I can only control regular wolves which would've been no match for your army. Besides, there's no point in attacking Jibral because I value our allies' support."

"Yep, big bro wouldn't do something like that without MY permission." Kristina said smirking and Rikaru sighed. He walked over to Shu and patted his head. "Any friend of Shu's is a friend of mine."

"So Rikaru's innocent." Kluke said and Konrad lowered his sword.

"However, the fact still remains that Jibral was attacked by werewolves. Who would have enough power and authority to make order werewolves to attack? I highly doubt that this would be a random attack." Zola said and Konrad sat back down on the couch.

"Rye, don't you have Homeron's number?" Rikaru asked and the others, except Zola, looked at Rye in shock.

"You have Homeron's number?" Jiro asked and Rye grinned.

"Of course. Homeron comes to my shop for the latest gadgets to help in his business. I'll step outside and give him a call." Rye said and he walked outside.

"Awesome. Homeron should be able to find out what's going on." Shu said.

"Hopefully before something like this happens again maro." Marumaro said

"In the meantime, we should all just split up and investigate the castle. There might be some clues left around." Rikaru said and the others nodded.

In Jibral castle...

"This is so creepy." Bouquet said holding her nose. Her, Rikaru, and Kluke were searching in the throneroom for clues. "Did you two find anything?"

"Not yet." Kluke said holding her nose too. The room reaked of blood and they had to hold their noses. "Are you okay Rikaru?"

"Besides the splitting headache I'm getting from the smell of blood in here, I'm great." Rikaru said sarcastically and Kluke looked over at him. He was standing in the middle of the room glancing around in every direction. He was sensing danger somewhere but wasn't able to pinpoint it yet. His white wolf ears appeared and twitched when he heard very slight growling. He swiftly turned to the large curtains and backed away from it slowly. "Kluke, Bouquet, run for it."

"What are you talking about?" Bouquet asked and Kluke noticed him staring at the curtains.

"RUN NOW!" Rikaru shouted and Kluke nodded. She grabbed Bouquet's hand and raced for the door. As soon as the girls ran, three werewolve dashed out the curtains towards them. Rikaru cursed and swiftly shifted to wolf form before racing towards the girls. Rikaru, having trained practically all his life, made it to the girls first and pushed them out the door. One of the werewolves raked its claws across Rikaru's left side and the force of the attack knocked Rikaru out the room and he slid on his right side across the hallway.

"Rikaru!" Kluke shouted and Bouquet stood their frozen in fear.

"**DON'T STAND THERE! RUN AWAY NOW!**" Rikaru snarled, emphasizing the huge amount of danger they were in. He glanced at the three werewolves and their very appearence shocked him to the core. First, these werewolves had no fur on them; they were completely bald. Second, their scleras were completely black and they looked completely blind. Third, their mouths split opened four different ways and revealed what was completely inside. Finally, they had meter long snake like tongues and their skin was falling off, revealing the muscles, blood and bones underneath.

"W-What are they?" Bouquet asked frozen in fear and Kluke grabbed her hand to make a run for it but stopped when she saw three more of the same type of werewolves walking towards them. Kluke and Bouquet backed away until they were next to Rikaru. He stood on his paws and looked to see the 'werewolves' moving closer.

'**Shit**.' Rikaru thought and the werewolves roared.

* * *

><p>I decided to end it there to keep you in suspense, BWAHAHAHAHAHA!. If you've noticed, there are elements of Resident Evil in this chapter that I couldn't resist putting in but don't worry, this won't be a survival zombie horror thing. Anyway read and review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and welcome to chapter four my lovely readers. I hope I didn't give you guys nightmares with the creepy looking werewolves in the last chapter. Tehe, anyway read on!

* * *

><p>"This is the creepiest library I've ever been in." Jiro said. He and Zola were searching through mountains of blood covered books for any clues. He turned around and noticed Zola looking very uneasy. "Is something wrong?"<p>

"I'm sensing some kind of danger here but all I can smell is this blood." Zola said swiftly looking around. She didn't know why she was getting a bad feeling about this and was very wary.

"Hey Zola, come look at this." Jiro said and Zola turned around to see a big ancient symbol painted on the wall next to them in blood. Zola walked over and ran her claws along it. Suddenly Zola froze and stared into space. Jiro noticed and looked at her confused.

**Zola's vision**...

_"There now. These...'newly adjusted' werewolves will work perfectly." a shadow in the form of a female said. There were hundreds of bald werewolves with their mouths splitting open four ways and snake tongues. Their skin starting falling off their bodies and revealed the blood, muscles and bones underneath. They were blind and their faces followed where the woman walked. They were panting and saliva mixed with blood dripped from their mouths._

_"Tell me, what did you do to them?" another shadow asked in a male voice._

_"Oh it's simple really. I did some extensive research using some parasites fron the Western Swamplands. I did some experiments with the parasites and some captured werewolves to use as our 'special' weapons. We can also use them to our advantage for my plans."_

_"I think the humans will notice something wrong with these werewolves." the female shadow laughed and walked to her 'pets'._

_"Now my lovely little dogs, transform." She commanded and the werewolves transformed into normal looking ones._

_"Impressive." the male shadow said and the female giggled._

_"Now, attack Jibral!" She shouted and the werewolves rushed out the doors._

**End Vision**

"Zola!" Jiro shouted for the fifth time and Zola snapped out of her trance.

"What was that?" Zola muttered to herself and she took her hand off the wall. Then her silver wolf ears appeared and twitched when she heard a slight growling sound. She turned to the huge mountain of books across the room and narrowed her eyes. "Jiro, be on guard. Something's in here with us."

"What? Where?" Jiro said looking around until he followed Zola's gaze to the same mountain of books. Zola unsheathed her sword slowly moved to the door. As soon as she did, two of the same nasty werewolves leaped out from the pile of books and rushed towards her. "What the hell are those things!"

"No time to analyze them Jiro just run." Zola said and they ran out the door with the werewolves swiftly following.

With Kristina...

"Hey Marumaro, Shu, did you hear that?" Kristina asked as they were walking down the hallway.

"Hear what maro?" Marumaro asked. Then they saw Zola race towards them in her wolf form with Jiro on her back.

"Zola? Jiro? What's going on?" Shu askded confused.

"Run you three!" Jiro shouted and Zola ran past them. Marumaro and Shu looked confused until he heard Kristina shout.

"Holy Shit!" Kristina shouted and she shifted into wolf form. Marumaro and Shu turned around and saw those nasty looking werewolves racing towards them.

"MARO!" Marumaro screamed.

"What the hell?" Shu shouted and Kristina grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar and tossed him on her back along with Marumaro. Kristina caught up with Zola and they raced outside the castle. One werewolf followed them out and screeched when the sunlight hit its body. He ran back inside and split his mouth open, hissing at them.

"**Ewwww! That's disgusting!**" Kristina shouted and she shivered in disgust.

"What were those things?" Jiro asked and Marumaro looked around.

"Um, I think we're missing some people maro." Marumaro said and the others noticed that Kluke, Bouquet and Rikaru were nowhere to be seen. Then a huge block of ice burst through the door and a large injured white wolf with two girls on his back leaped out the broken window and landed in front of them. Kluke and Bouquet got off Rikaru's back and he collapsed on the ground on his right side in pain.

"**Bro!**" Kristina rushed over in and saw long claw marks on Rikaru's left side. It didn't look as serious as when he fought Takeshi but the wound was sizzling and bleeding badly. Rikaru's claws kept scratching the air and ground furiously and his body twitched violently in pain. He opened his mouth to reveal every inch of his fangs and saliva ran down them like a waterfall. His pupils were dialated and his tail thrashed around. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. He was like this a couple minutes ago but he was able to get us out before those things killed us." Kluke said and Kristina and Zola shifted into human form. Rye rushed over and jumped back in shock.

"Son of a- What the hell happened?" Rye asked and Kristina turned on her communicator.

"Hey Sam, we're heading back in a hurry. We need your help and fast." Kristina said and they carried Rikaru over to the desert cars.

In Desert-Moon Village...

"This is very interesting." Walter said studying Rikaru's wounds. They were in a large Medical center and were sitting in a large room on two white couches. Rikaru was lying on a large medical table with tough leather straps secured around his paws, neck and body. He was struggling to move but his efforts failed. His eye color was flickering back and forth from gold to violet.

"Who's this guy?" Bouquet asked.

"His name is Walter and he's a werewolf doctor. He should be able to figure out what's wrong with Rikaru." Sam said.

"Stop admiring those things' handiwork and tell us what's going on." Kristina growled and Walter cleared his throat.

"It seems that some kind mutated parasite entered Rikaru's bloodstream and is trying to reach his brain. If that happens, then Rikaru's mind will be completely taken over and he'll turn into one of those things that you saw back in Jibral." Walter said and the others gasped.

"Can we cure him?" Zola asked trying to hide the worry in her tone. Kristina looked up at her sadly but said nothing. Then black lightning started to appear on Rikaru's body. Walter stood back as the lightning started to get more violent and so did Rikaru's movements from the pain. He snarled loudy and finally broke the retraints.

"What's wrong with him?" Kluke asked and Walter was in deep thought. Rikaru leaped towards the wall and banged his head against it. The others stood up in shock as Rikaru kept banging his head against the wall hard enough for blood to appear and run down his face. The lightning made one very violent strike in the room and finally disappeared. Rikaru fainted and the others rushed over to him. The white wolf's wounds started healing and Walter studied him for a few minutes.

"Impressive." Walter said and Kristina glared at him.

"The hell you mean 'impressive'? Bro just rammed his head against the wall like a maniac!" Kristina growled.

"Not that. I mean the dark energy's reaction to the sudden parasite's intrusion." Walter said. Zola shifted to wolf form and licked the blood from Rikaru's face. "In short, the dark energy in Rikaru's DNA didn't take the parasite's intrusion into its territory too kindly, so the dark energy destroyed it."

"So is Rikaru back to normal?" Shu asked and Walter nodded.

"Yes. In a way, the dark energy has taken up the role of acting as Rikaru's immune system. It will destroy anything in his system that it deems a threat." Walter said. "However, it seems that the 'cleansing' of Rikaru's blood causes intense pain as a side effect."

"That's so cool. You know, besides the side effect." Bouquet said. Rikaru opened his eyes and the others stared at him. He growled at the massive headache he had and looked around.

"Damn that shit hurt." Rikaru growled and Zola nuzzled him.

"Trust me. It looked like it hurt." Kristina said and Rikaru nuzzled Zola back while growling affectionately.

"Okay first we need to know what the hell those things were and where they came from." Jiro said.

"They were created." Zola said and everyone looked at her.

"How do you know that?" Kluke asked.

"There was this symbol painted in blood on one of the library's walls. As soon as I touched it, I had a vision." Zola said and everyone continued to look at her, wanting to hear more. "I couldn't see the two people in my vision but the woman said that she gathered some parasites in the Western Swamplands and performed some experiments on them with the werewolves she apparently captured. Resulting in what we saw and they obey her commands."

"So those things were ordered to attack Jibral by this mysterious woman. Is she the same one from the dream you had?" Sam asked and Zola shook her head.

"Both people in my vision were shadowed so I don't know what they look like." Zola said.

"What also bugs me is the fact that you're getting visions. I've never heard of a werewolf having any sort of psychic powers." Walter said and he patted the medical table. "Come over here in your wolf form and Sam will perform a test."

"You can do that?" Bouquet asked and Sam nodded.

"Using my powers, I should be able to see why Zola is having visions at all." Sam said and Zola hopped on the table. She laid down and Sam walked over to her. Rikaru shifted to human form and clenched his fangs from the pain of his wounds. Walter picked up a clipboard and pen from his desk and watched Sam press his hand on Zola's head. Sam closed his eyes and Zola's started to glow green. They stayed that way for an hour until Zola's eyes returned to normal and Sam opened his. He had a puzzled look on his face and Walter wrote down some notes.

"What's wrong?" Rikaru asked.

"Her psychic powers appear to be..." Sam paused and looked towards the others. "...genetic."

"Say whaaaa?" Kristina asked surprised. "Hold the damn phone, she didn't even experience her visions until her and bro returned to Desert-Moon village." Kristina said and she looked at Rikaru for confirmation. Rikaru nodded and looked at Sam.

"If that's the case, then something must have awakened Zola's psychic ability." Rikaru said.

"Yeah but what maro?" Marumaro asked.

"We'll figure it out. Anyway Rikaru, you and Zola need your annual check-up." Walter said grinning and Rikaru groaned.

"That's just perfect." Rikaru said sarcastically and Zola shook her head slowly, clearly amused.

"Why does Rikaru hate getting a check-up?" Shu asked and Kristina giggled.

"Because it's boring and it takes too long." Rikaru growled. The others left the medical center and left Zola alone with Walter. Walter put on his white rubber gloves and moved closer to Zola.

"Okay Zola, show me your fangs." Walter said and Zola opened her mouth, revealing her large white fangs. Walter held her mouth open and glanced around inside. After he was done, Zola closed her mouth and Walter moved to her paws. He glanced at her claws and lifted her left paw.

'Rikaru was right. This really is boring.' Zola thought and she yawned. Walter moved to her back paws and tail. Zola looked at him with a bored expression in her ice blue eyes and Walter ran a hand through her fur on her stomach. He paused for a minute and moved over to his clipboard. Walter scribbled down some notes and his gray wolf ears appeared. He placed them on Zola's stomach and listened.

"I knew it." Walter said and he scribbled some more notes on his clipboard.

"Knew what?" Zola said and Walter's wolf ears disappeared.

"Tell me Zola, how have you been feeling lately?" Walter asked.

"Slightly exhausted but other than that I'm fine. Why?" Walter nodded and scribbled some more on his clipboard.

"My assumtions were correct after all." Zola growled in annoyance.

"Just tell me." Walter set his clipboard down and looked at her seriously.

"Well Zola, it seems that you...are pregnant." Walter said and Zola froze.

* * *

><p>Holy shit people. Even I didn't expect this early in the story, and I wrote this chapter. Anyway Read and Review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I feel so happy that people really like my sequel story. I could just cry tears of joy. *sniffle* I'd like to take this time to thank all my lovely reviewers for taking the time to review. I'll also thank the people who put this story as one of their favorites and the people who just read this story. Now that that's out the way, go ahead and read.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Are you serious<strong>?" Zola asked and Walter nodded.

"As serious as a silver bullet wound." Walter said and Zola stared at her stomach. "Are you okay?"

"**I'm fine. It's just**..." Zola trailed off and looked at Walter. "This child has such bad timing."

"Ah yes that." Walter laughed and finished writing down something on his clipboard. "I'd recommend that you and the others hurry and defeat this enemy before it gets to the point where you won't be able to fight for a while. By the way, are you an alcoholic?"

"**What? No**." Zola said, humor evident in her tone.

"Well, you're done here Zola. Tell Rikaru to come in." Zola nodded and shifted to human form. She walked out and chuckled when she saw Kristina, Rye and Sam dragging Rikaru to the medical center.

"Are you done Zola?" Sam said and Zola nodded. "Let's go Rikaru."

"Hey I can walk you three." Rikaru complained as his sister, Rye and Sam practically threw him inside.

"So what's up Zola?" Kristina asked when she saw Zola deep in thought. Zola snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Nothing much. Just that I'm pregnant apparently." Zola said and the other three stared at her. She said it so casually and Rye cleared his throat.

"Um..that's..a good thing...right?" Rye asked and Zola smiled at him.

"It is. However, the child's timing could be better." Kristina giggled and Sam smiled.

"Thank God. I thought it was a bad thing." Rye said and Zola raised an eyebrow. Kristina laughed and stepped back along with Sam.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Rye froze and Sam used his magic to levitate him over to them.

"Hey Rye, I'm sure you've heard of pregnant human females and their mood swings." Sam said. "As you know, Zola's no longer a human female. A pregnant female werewolf's mood swings are ten times more violent. In other words, say the wrong thing to Zola and YOU. WILL. BE. CASTRATED. In the most horrible way possible."

"Holy sweet damnation on toast!" Rye shouted and hid behind Sam. Kristina was rolling on the ground laughing. "I-I'm sorry Zola. P-Please f-forgive my ignorance."

"...wow." Kristina said trying to breathe and Zola sighed.

"It's fine Rye. I actually feel fine emotionally right now." Zola said and Rye sighed in relief.

"How far are you?" Kristina asked.

"About a month." Zola answered and the other three nodded.

With Rikaru...

"You're as healthy as ever Rikaru." Walter said and Rikaru looked at the doctor in his wolf form.

"**I do try**." Rikaru said and Walter chuckled.

"By the way Rikaru, has Zola told you her situation?" Rikaru looked at him confused.

"**What situation**?"

"She's pregnant." Rikaru stared at him and Walter looked at him.

"...**I see**." Walter noticed Rikaru's tail wagging with joy and he smiled.

"I take it that you're excited."

"**Well yeah I am**." Rikaru said. "**Such crappy timing though**."

"Funny, that's what Zola said." Walter laughed.

"So...I'm...gonna be...a...father." Rikaru's eyes softened and his tail continued to wag happily.

"Yup. Your dream of starting a family is coming true." Walter put his clipboard away and chuckled. "You're done so you can go ahead and find Zola. I'm sure she'll be glad to see that the father of her child is glad to hear the news."

"Yeah." Rikaru shifted to human form and walked outside. Zola was leaning against the wall by the door and stood up straight when she saw him.

"So?" Rikaru turned to her.

"What?"

"I know Walter told you the news about my situation." Rikaru smiled and held Zola in a loving embrace. She was taken by surprise but returned his hug.

"Yeah and I'm glad." Zola looked at him.

"Seriously?" Rikaru nodded.

"Of course." Zola smiled and they kissed. As soon as they parted, the others arrived.

"So now that you two are done, what's the plan?" Shu asked.

"First we find Homeron and find out what exactly we're up against here." Zola said and the others nodded.

"About that, he wants you all to meet him in Coreed." Rye said and he watched a beautiful woman walk past him. "Good luck!"

"Here I thought he matured." Kristina said as she watched Rye eagerly follow the woman.

"That's Rye for you." Kluke said and they walked towards the garage.

"To Coreed!" Shu shouted and they drove off towards the Mainland.

Meanwhile...

"Another city has joined our cause my lady." Blade said and Melanie hummed in approval. She was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed and held up her head with her hand.

"Excellent work captain. Any news Jynx?" Melanie asked and Blade lit a cigarette.

"Yes. There have been sightings of several unusual werewolves recently. So far, they've turned a few hundred normal werewolves into one of their own and have devoured several thousand humans." Jynx said and Melanie smiled.

"They work fast. Anyway, where are our enemies?"

"They're currently headed towards Coreed. Their objective there remains unknown at the moment." Blade said and he started smoking.

"Well, Coreed is known for gathering information so they may be trying to know what exactly they're getting into. How..._fun_." Melanie grinned and Jynx sighed.

"So, what's our new mission?" Jynx asked and Melanie smirked.

"There's a master informant named Homeron. I want you to find him and eliminate him." Blade blew out the smoke and looked at her. "If our enemies hire him then they'll be able to find out everything about us and our operation."

"He's not that easy to find...but we'll manage somehow." Blade said and he walked away.

"Jynx, when are you going to introduce me to this friend of yours?" Melanie asked impatiently.

"My apologies Melanie-sama but she's not ready to formally introduce herself yet until her plans are complete. However, she gives us her full support and says for us to make full use of her new 'weapons' she made." Melanie sighed in frustration.

"Fine." Jynx chuckled.

"By the way, the newly designed silver bullets have been made. The scientists in the homeland are going to ship them here to us after they've been properly tested." Melanie nodded her head in approval.

"Good. Where is Captain Dark?" Jynx sighed in annoyance.

"He's off dressed like a woman flirting with the human males again." Melanie laughed.

"Yes I forgot he swung that way." Jynx looked at her in disbelief.

"How the hell can you forget? It's too damn obvious."

"Do you honestly think I pay attention to that guy? As long as he follows through with our plan, I could care less."

In Coreed...

"I've heard. Some odd looking werewolves attacked Jibral but the King and most of the civilians made it out safely." Homeron said.

"That's a relief." Bouquet said.

"We heard you have a new apprentice." Shu said and Homeron smiled.

"Indeed I do." Homeron turned around. "Over here Davis!"

"Coming!" a voice shouted and everyone saw a seventeen-year-old boy with short dark brown hair running towards them. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with blue jean shorts and black and white shoes. He looked over at Homeron with his emerald green eyes. "You called?"

"Yes. These people here are your new employers so do a good job." Davis nodded.

"Hey guys. My name is Davis, future greatest informant." Davis said with a bright smile.

* * *

><p>Alright kiddies! Read and Review! If you do, I'll make the next chapter even longer!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

My apologies for not updating for a while. I've had to do several college projects and I haven't been able to get around to my stories as often as I planned. Fear not, I don't plan on abandoning this story anytime soon or later, of that I'm definitely sure. Well just like I promised in the last chapter, this one is a bit longer so enjoy.

* * *

><p>"I'm Davis. Future greatest informant." Davis said smiling and Kristina stared at him with her mouth open.<p>

"Nice to meet you." Zola said and Kluke giggled when she looked at Kristina.

"Are you okay Kristina?" Kluke asked and Kristina closed her mouth.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Kristina said blushing slightly and Rikaru raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Let's all go inside and talk." Homeron said and they walked inside. No one noticed a rat watching them from an alley a couple yards away with glowing red eyes.

Inside...

"So that's the story." Rikaru said and Homeron nodded.

"Well then, I'm sure Davis here will be able to handle this one." Homeron said and Davis looked at him.

"Are you sure I'm ready for this mission Master?" Davis asked and Homeron smiled.

"Of course. Think of this as your final test and if you pass, you'll officially become a professional informant." Davis grinned.

"So Davis, can you do it?" Rikaru asked as he set a sack of money on the table.

"I won't let you down." Davis said with determination and he noticed that Kristina was staring at him. "Is something wrong?"

"W-What? No i-it's nothing." Kristina said smiling nervously and Marumaro snickered.

"Well my apprentice, go on and start your mission." Homeron said and Davis stood up. He shifted into a wolf that was a couple inches taller than Kristina but a little shorter than Zola's. His fur color was honey brown and he raced out the house.

"These 'werewolves' you were talking about, have you seen any new activity from them?" Jiro asked.

"I've seen some werewolves turn into them. Other than that, they haven't been very active which I find very strange." Homeron said.

"Strange how?" Bouquet asked.

"Creatures like that are always on the move and try to kill practically anything that moves. They must be following someone's orders." Homeron said.

"Who has the ability to control these things maro?" Marumaro asked and Homeron shook his head.

"That's unknown but I'm sure Davis will be able to find out."

Outside...

"So what's next Zola?"

"Other than trying to find out our new enemy's motive there's nothing much we can do." Zola answered rubbing her stomach slightly. Rikaru noticed and lead them to a restaurant. They sat at a large circular table and Rikaru ordered a lot of food.

"Why are you ordering so much?" Shu asked and Rikaru smiled.

"Just in case." Rikaru said and Kristina looked at him.

"Isn't this only the first month?" Kristina asked.

"Yeah but you already know that werewolves have very fast metabolisms. Add that to the fact that a female werewolf is pregnant and you'll understand why." Rikaru said and Kristina nodded. Kluke figured out who Rikaru was talking about and smiled.

"Congratulations Zola." Kluke said and Zola smiled. Shu, Jiro, Marumaro and Bouquet were confused.

"What are you talking about Kluke?" Bouquet asked and their drinks arrived at the table. They started drinking and Kluke giggled after she took a sip.

"Zola's pregnant." Kluke said and the four teens that were confused just did a spit take.

"Say what!" Shu shouted and Kluke hit him.

"Don't shout in a restaurant Shu. That's rude." Kluke said and Jiro wiped his mouth.

"I wish you would've told us that sooner Zola." Jiro said and Zola shrugged.

"You never asked." Zola said and Jiro facepalmed.

"...right." Jiro muttered and Kristina laughed. The food arrived and after they ate, they stayed at a hotel. They were all gathered around in Zola and Rikaru's room looking over a map.

"So, any ideas on where these enemies of ours are hiding?" Kristina asked and Rikaru shook his head.

"We can only deduce from Zola's visions that the person behind this is a woman who despises werewolves. So, she may be backed up by a couple vampires." Rikaru said.

"Maybe they're using Takeshi's old castle as a hideout." Shu said.

"It's possible but I don't think she knows where it is." Zola said and Kristina growled.

"Damn it! We don't have any leads and we're running out of time." Kristina said and Marumaro looked confused.

"What do you mean maro?" Marumaro asked and Jiro sighed in frustration.

"She means Marumaro, that we need to beat this new enemy before Zola is temporarily unable to fight." Jiro said and Marumaro nodded, now understanding.

"So what do we do now?" Bouquet asked.

"We can't really do much with the little information we have." Rikaru said shrugging. "We'll probably just have to wait for Davis' report."

"This sucks." Shu said.

"If you want, we can start our fight outside." Zola said and a huge grin broke out on Shu's face.

"Let's go!"

Outside...

"Give it all you've got Shu." Zola said and she summoned Killer Bat. Shu summoned Blue Dragon but before they could start their fight, several screams were heard.

"Damn it! What now?" Blue Dragon asked, annoyed that his fight was interrupted before it even started. They hurried to the front of the hotel and saw several of the bald werewolves attacking the civilians.

"These things again maro?" Marumaro asked and Bouquet hid behind Shu.

"We need to use our shadows." Rikaru said. "If they bite or scratch us then we're done for."

"Agreed." Jiro said and they summoned their shadows. The bald werewolves noticed them and charged towards them.

"Fire Crisis!" Shu shouted and Blue Dragon shot a large stream of blue flames at them. Twelve of them were burned to death and Phoenix projected a shield around the shadow wielders.

"Ray Stinger!" Zola shouted and Killer Bat destroyed ten bald werewolves with two twin beams of energy from his eyes. A couple of the bald werewolves were slashing at the barrier with their claws.

"Conquer!" Jiro shouted and nine bald werewolves were electrocuted to death.

"Can you guys hurry up? We can't exactly keep this up all day." Kluke said and Rikaru nodded.

"Time to show the others our new tricks." Rikaru said and Winter Wolf smirked.

"Sir yes sir." Winter Wolf said and his fists were glowing an icy blue.

"Crystal Ice Shard!" Rikaru shouted and Winter Wolf slammed his hands on the ground. Ice shards that varied in size shot up from the ground and impaled the rest of the bald werewolves. The shards disappeared and the bald werewolves fell to the ground dead.

"I've never seen you do that before." Kristina said and Rikaru smiled.

"That's because it's new." Rikaru said and the barrier disappeared. Their shadows disappeared and they scanned the area. There were several civilians dead and scattered all across the city.

"This isn't good." Bouquet said.

"We need to find out where these things are coming from and stop whoever is creating them." Zola said.

"Makes me wonder how Davis is doing." Kristina said and Rikaru suddenly appeared behind her

"Is that so?" Rikaru said and Kristina jumped back in surprise.

"I-It's nothing like that bro!" Kristina shouted and Rikaru laughed. Before they could walk away in victory, a large bald werewolf walked towards them. He was standing on two legs, wearing armor and holding a large battle axe in his paws that now had thumbs. "What the fu-"

"That's not good." Shu said cutting Kristina's curse short. Then the bald two-legged werewolf summoned its shadow. It was an ogre with the same eyes, skin partially peeled off in several places and its mouth was split open in four different ways also.

"That's gross!" Bouquet shouted and hid behind Rikaru this time.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Shu said and he held his mouth.

"How is that even possible?" Jiro asked staring at the monster shocked.

"Can things get any worse maro?" Marumaro asked and four more bald two-legged werewolves appeared with the same exact shadows.

"You just had to say that." Kluke said and Zola sighed.

"This is ridiculous." Zola said.

"This is going to take a while." Rikaru said and the bald werewolves roared.

Elsewhere...

'Doing good so far.' Davis thought as he snuck down the hallway. He was wearing a necklace around his neck to camouflage his scent with that of a vampire's. He was also wearing a red band around his left wrist to look like a vampire Krimson Knight soldier. He walked into a room and saw several vampire and human soldiers sitting around some tables and couches. They were talking and drinking while they were waiting for orders.

"Hey you!" a vampire soldier shouted and Davis turned to where the voice came from. "I don't think I've seen you around here. Who are you?"

"I'm Mark, the newbie." Davis said and the vampire soldier stared at him before smirking.

"Alright newbie, come over here and sit with us." the vampire said and Davis nodded.

"So, what's going on around here?" Davis asked once he sat down. "I was stationed outside of Jibral when I received new orders to join the others down here."

"Well nothing much actually. Our leader has been sending those odd looking werewolves to attack several cities. It's all part of the plan to make more people join our side and eliminate all the werewolves."

"Well, who's our leader?" the vampire looked at Davis confused.

"You don't know?"

"I wasn't told very much after I joined so no." the vampire sighed.

"Our leader is a human woman named Melanie-sama. I don't know why Blade-sama and Jynx-sama would appoint a mere human as our leader but whatever." Davis nodded and continued listening.

* * *

><p>That's a wrap for this chapter! Read and Review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I really do feel bad about not updating for a while. Makes me dislike being busy even more now. Anyway I'm sorry for the long wait and I'll try not to take so long to update.

* * *

><p>"So that's the plan." the vampire said and Davis nodded. Now all he needed to do was gather a little more information on some other things then he could return to Rikaru and the others.<p>

"Thanks. Now I'm up to date on what needs to be done." Davis said. "I didn't just want to run into battle with no idea what I should do."

"I heard that. How about a drink?" the vampire asked and Davis paused. He quickly thought up a plan and smiled.

"I'd love to but I need to get back to my commander. Now that I know what to do, I should get ready." the vampire nodded and Davis left the lounge.

Meanwhile...

"How are our enemies faring against our super soldiers?" Melanie asked.

"There haven't been any casualties yet on both sides but the battle has only been going for fifteen minutes." Blade said while monitoring a couple computers.

"Well at least the super soldiers are holding their own." Melanie laid back in her chair with a bored expression. "What's Jynx doing?"

"He's gathering the new vampire and humans soldiers for briefing." Melanie sighed.

"And Dark?"

"He went out to kill that master informant Homeron." Melanie smirked.

"Excellent. Continue monitoring the super soldiers' performance."

"Understood."

With Rikaru and the others...

"These guys are tough." Shu said.

"That's an understatement." Jiro said. "Not only are these creatures strong but they're also fast."

"Things have gotten much more dangerous." Zola said. "They must have used some of Nene's technology."

"Most likely. Either that or their tech has gotten more advanced." Kristina said.

"Or maybe it already was this advanced." Rikaru said and Winter Wolf punched an odd ogre shadow with an ice covered fist. Phoenix blocked a slash with her shield and one of the two-legged werewolves dodged a fire attack from Blue Dragon.

"They're also hard to hit." Kluke said and Zola thought of an idea.

"Phoenix, does your barrier cover underground attacks?" Zola asked and Phoenix looked at her.

"No, why?" Zola smirked.

"Perfect. I need you to project a barrier around those monsters and Rikaru can use Crystal Ice Shard." Zola said and everyone caught on.

"But how are we supposed to get them close enough together to do that?" Bouquet asked.

"Leave that to us." Kristina said and she shifted to wolf form. Rikaru and Zola followed her lead and raced towards the two-legged bald werewolves. They started racing around them until the bald werewolves were close together and Phoenix projected a barrier around them.

"**Crystal Ice Shard!**" Rikaru shouted and Winter Wolf slammed his hands on the ground. The bald werewolves roared in pain and the large ice crystals stabbed through them. They collapsed on the ground and the barrier disappeared. The bald ogre shadows disappeared and the werewolves shifted to human form.

"Guess they weren't that smart maro." Marumaro said.

"Things are progressing worse faster than I thought." Rikaru said staring at the dead bodies of the bald werewolves. "They've already created stronger and faster versions of these creatures in so little time."

"We may be dealing with someone worse than Kai." Minotaur said.

"This is just too scary." Hippo said and Blue Dragon snorted. Their shadows disappeared and Kluke sighed.

"Not even Nene and Kai combined were this much of a hassle." Kluke said and Zola leaned against Rikaru. He looked at her with worry and Bouquet walked over.

"Are you okay Zola?" Bouquet asked and Zola smiled.

"I'll be fine. I'm just a bit tired." Zola said and Rikaru picked her up bridal style. "Really Rikaru?"

"What?" Rikaru asked and the others laughed.

"It's best if you rest as often as possible." Jiro said. "It won't be good if you get stressed from this new enemy."

"Jiro's right maro." Marumaro said smiling.

"It'd be even worse once you get those mood swings." Shu muttered and Kristina giggled. Zola sighed and waved them off.

"Yeah sure." Zola said and Kristina laughed.

"You've definitely changed since we first met Zola." Shu said and Zola looked at him. "You're much more laid-back and a bit playful now than you were years ago."

"And we love it." Bouquet said and Zola smiled.

"Now that we're done here, can we please go back to the hotel?" Kristina asked and Rikaru nodded.

Later...

"Someone's coming." Rikaru said and his wolf ears appeared on his head. Zola's and Kristina's also appeared and twitched. There was a knock on the door and Jiro opened it. It was Davis standing in the hallway breathing heavily.

"F-Finally...found you...guys." Davis said walking in and Jiro closed the door.

"Hey Davis." Kluke said and Davis waved at her before sitting down next to Shu.

"So did you find out anything?" Zola asked and Davis nodded once he caught his breath.

"Got all the info you requested." Davis said grinning.

"Well spill it." Shu said.

"Right. First of all, the woman that Zola saw in her first vision is a human named Melanie." Zola narrowed her eyes slightly.

"That name sounds familiar.'' Everyone looked at her.

"Really?" Bouquet asked and Zola nodded.

"When I was a prisoner in Kai's castle, he mentioned someone by that name but he looked annoyed." Kristina snickered.

"She was probably an obsessed fan of his or something." Kristina said and Davis looked at her.

"Actually, she was and still is." Davis said and Kristina looked at him surprised. "I did some investigating into her background and she had a very traumatic experience with werewolves. Kai saved her for some odd reason and she's been obsessively in love with him ever since."

"Any info on those odd werewolves?" Kluke asked and Davis nodded.

"They started out as normal werewolves who were caught and experimented on using special mutated parasites." Davis said.

"From the Western Swamplands." Zola said and Davis nodded.

"The first batch were weak against sunlight which is why they didn't follow you outside the castle in Jibral but the newly developed ones don't have that weakness anymore."

"So that's why the sunlight didn't affect them." Jiro said.

"If they bite or scratch someone then the parasite transfers larvae through the bite or scratch and it gets sent to the brain. Once the larvae reaches the brain, it begins to mutated into a fully grown parasite within ten minutes and you will become one of them. So, I'd advise that everyone use their shadows against them."

"Are there any humans that have turned?" Bouquet asked and Davis nodded.

"About three hundred of them."

"So...are they zombies now maro?" Marumaro asked shaking slightly.

"Technically no. They look and act like zombies but they're not dead and will only attack if they were ordered to." Davis thought for a moment. "Although, how they accomplished the ability to order them around like that is beyond belief."

"Do you know where they're coming from?" Zola asked and Davis grinned.

"There's a facility far south from here in a very dense forest called Midnight Shroud. It gets that name because every night at midnight, there's a dense shroud of fog and vines throughout the forest that appear out of nowhere. That's where they create those parasitic werewolves. Their main base is elsewhere and I haven't found that information yet."

"Do you think that Melanie may be there?" Kluke asked.

"I don't think so. She most likely spends her time at the main base but we need to get rid of the place that's creating those 'things' before we do anything else." Kristina said and the others nodded.

"Thanks Davis." Rikaru said and Davis smiled.

"Just doing my job."

"So now that we know where those werewolves are being created, we need to head over there and destroy it." Zola said and Rikaru's communicator went off. He placed it in his ear and answered it.

"This is Rikaru." the white werewolf said. After a few seconds, Rikaru's eyes widened in shock and everyone else looked at him with worry.

"What is it?" Kluke asked and Rikaru shot up out his seat.

"Where and when did it happen?" Rikaru asked and after a few minutes, he hung up.

"What happened Rikaru?" Shu asked and Rikaru put the communicator away.

"Homeron...was found dead." Rikaru answered and everyone gasped.

* * *

><p>Finally chapter 7! Read and Review!<p> 


End file.
